Tyrian Margreve
Biography The Early Years Jedi Knight Tyrian Margreve was born in 22 BBY. Very young during the Clone Wars, Tyrian was one of the last younglings taken to the Jedi Temple, before Order 66. A Jedi that survived Order 66 returned to the Temple, and found a young Tyrian, huddled in a corner and barely alive. Taking the toddler, the Jedi came to Shili where the Jedi found an also young Makaera Tor. The two were trained together. This happened until Shaak Ti and Rahm Kota started their visits. Due to the danger of the times, Shaak Ti and Rahm Kota insisted that the two children be split up. Because Makaera had been born and raised on Shili, it was decided that she would stay there. Though the two friends did not want to be split up, they understood, even despite their young age, that both of them were in danger and that they needed to be split up for their own safety. Both promised that once they were Jedi, that they would find the other. Meanwhile, Tyrian was taken from Shili and sent to Arkinnea, where he would learn from a renowned Jedi of the Old Order, Master K’Kruhk. From the Whiphid, Tyrian learned a great deal of the Force, particularly the skill of Battle Meditation. He also learned how to heal and treat wounds, both through the Force and without it. S he grew older, Tyrian understood that the decisions that he and the other younglings made were incredibly important, not just to the future of the Jedi Order, but also to the entire galaxy. This made him follow in K’Kruhk’s footsteps even more, borrowing liberally from the Whiphid’s sense of honor and justice. Also, his sense of honor and duty as a Togorian came into play as well. As the padawan grew and matured, he learned more and more about the Force as well as how to wield a lightsaber. Whenever the Imperial garrison commander came and visited, he brought new books for Tyrian to read. From these books, Tyrian gained a more comprehensive education about the way that the galaxy worked, not just education about the Force. He devoured books on ethics and laws, reading all the way back to the days of Xim the Despot. He studied the rules of physics and biology, and loved to study the art of war. That was a topic that he read extensively, almost as extensively as he read bout ethics and philosophy. Tyrian wasn’t a warmonger, but he understood that in order to survive, the Jedi Order was going to have to be prepared. Since they had lost a great deal of their knowledge, it made sense to master what information they did have available to them so that they could better fight against the Empire and the two Dark Lords of the Sith who commanded it. When Tyrian was older, and had just turned twenty, K’Kruhk knighted him, and sent him out into the galaxy, to right wrongs and bring justice to the people. He charged his former padawan with the mission to remain within the shadows and that survival was of paramount importance. Tyrian accepted this mission and left Arkinnea. Jedi Knight Tyrian wandered the galaxy, particularly in the Outer Rim. He visited a number of worlds, gaining a reputation as a fair handed person who could be counted upon to mediate disputes. He slowly rose up on the watchlist of the Empire, and the number of worlds that he could travel to without being subjected to scrutiny started to decrease. The Jedi Knight wanted to strike against the Empire, but he understood that it was not the time nor the place and that when it was, he would know. What he was able to do, however, was to deepen his knowledge of other species and understand what drove them. Obviously everyone cared about survival, but for different species, different traditions and values were held near and dear. He could not serve the people until he learned about them. He journeyed to Tattooine, and spent some time with Obi-Wan Kenobi, who recounted to him what had happened to his old friend, Makaera Tor. Tyrian was glad that his friend hadn’t perished that day and that she was continuing her studies as a Jedi Knight. His anger towards the Empire grew however, considering what that Inquisitor had done to her. Though Obi-Wan was against it, Tyrian decided that he would strike against the Empire. He journeyed to a planet with a smaller population that had extensive mining operations. Stirring up the population with fiery rhetoric, he led them in a crusade against the small Imperial garrison that was present. Then he let loose with his Battle Meditation, and helped guide the rebelling forces to victory, throwing off the Empire. They had a hard won victory, but now the problem was going to be in keeping the planet. One of the locals had a relative who was in the Rebel Alliance. Sending out a message, they could only hope that it would be received in time, as the Imperials had also managed to get a message out for reinforcements. The Imperials returned with a fleet, though it wasn’t that large, as the planet itself wasn’t deemed to be too terribly important. However, with reports of a Force-User present, an Inquisitor was sent, the same Inquisitor who had killed Makaera Tor’s master and had tortured her. However the Rebel Alliance came through, sending forces to help the growing rebellion on the planet below. As fate would have it, the Rebel forces were commanded by none other than Gial Ackbar, the future leader of the entire Alliance Fleet. Tyrian dueled the Inquistor as Ackbar combated the Imperial forces. Both Rebel fronts were victorious. The Inquisitor was forced to retreat, though he promised that he would never forget Tyrian’s face or name. Shortly thereafter, the planet and the system joined the Rebel Alliance, with Tyrian Margreve accepting a position within the Rebel Alliance, at Ackbar’s behest. The two would work out strategies together and fight alongside each other. Though he was far more advanced in the Force than Luke Skywalker, Tyrian insisted that he take a secondary role to the man who had destroyed the Death Star, as any progeny of Anakin Skywalker was, to Tyrian, more befitting of the role. He did not know that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were one and the same. When the Rebel Alliance eventually became the New Republic and settled on Coruscant, Luke invited Tyrian to become one of the members of the New Jedi Order and to train an apprentice on Coruscant. However, Tyrian turned this invitation down, feeling that he would be better suited to traveling the stars and helping people directly. He did promise Luke that he would take on a padawan, understanding that his duty was to help the next generation of Jedi. Since that point in time, all records of him has been lost, and no one knows where he is, save for Makaera Tor, who finally met up with her old friend when the New Republic took Coruscant. He gave her the means to get in touch with him, should she ever need his help. The closest that she ever came to contacting him was when the Death Star III arrived at Coruscant, but even then, she felt that with the number of Jedi that were there, that they would be alright. His current location is unknown. The Force Force Powers Tyrian Margreve has been trained in a wide variety of Force powers and techniques. He learned from one of the best of the Old Order, and has mastered the art of aiding one’s forces in battle. Rumor has it that he has greater control than anyone in the New Jedi Order. In addition, he has learned how to move in a way that a Jedi needs to. Almost all of Tyrian’s skills in the Force are geared towards battle, particularly large scale battle, as he was taught by Jedi just exiting the Clone Wars. Accordingly, in addition to his Battle Meditation, Tyrian developed the ability to divine the happenings of battle, as well as the ability to see the flaws in things, particularly the enemy’s battle plans. Last but not least, he has more than rudimentary knowledge of healing through the Force. Lightsaber Forms Tyrian has learned a few different lightsaber forms. He particularly focuses on a hybrid of Djem So and Soresu, providing him with the power that he requires and the defense that he needs in order to survive. Category: FoxxCategory: Jedi OrderCategory: Jedi Order Characters